Hungarian industrial filters
The production of industrial and military gas masks and filters was always done by one company however it was renamed and changed many times throught the years. Overview Műszaki Művek (1952-1963) First the industrial filters were based on the 34M filter: A, AD, B, D, E, G, J, K, L, M, O, R, PB, TÜ, CL, HG, Szénmonoxid filter (CO) filters. These were mostly used with the 51M, Mg. gázálarc, Ipari félálarc and post war production 34M (Ipari gázálarc) masks. These filters were produced by Műszaki Művek because the factory is called Medicor just after 1963. DSC_1022.JPG|34M filter based D filter, protects from dust and smoke, strangely with Népgázálarc. Medicor, Medicor Resiprátor (1963-1989) After the 70M filter was introduced the canister changed to the 70M based cylindrical shape. These are more specific in protection type and the canisters are painted with the protection type color resulting in a very colourful appearance but the coloring is a bit different from the modern one. A, A2, AX2-P3, AX, B, A-B, B2, B2-P3, E, E2, K, K2, J2-P3, MG, NO, U, P, P2, P3, Z, X, X2, are known that were manufactured. These were mostly used with Ipari teljes álarc, Ipari félálarc, 60M and SM-41. The filters made in two sizes, one is a bit higher than the other and came packed in an orange cardboard box with a marking on the top about the protection level, in the 1990s the filters sometimes were just packed in a plastic bag. The canisters are sealed with the same metal cap-rubber bottom cap and later with the plastic caps as on the 70M filter. Markings also tell other specs about the filter on the side printed on paper. IMG_9481.JPG|The packing box. IMG_9482.JPG|Box markings. IMG_9490.JPG|Late B2, small filter only agains gases, no particle filtering layer. 2019-08-05 (2).png|Early normal E filter, it has a particle filtering layer so the real protection level is E2P3. 2019-08-05 (3).png|Late small filter only against particles, P3. IMG_0787.JPG|Early Medicor markings. IMG_0790.JPG|Late Medicor markings. Comasec Respirátor (1990-1995) For a brief time the filters remained the same after the regime change but Medicor was purchased by a French company. The filters were the same as in the Medicor era til 1992 but the thread became a transitional one to fit in any thread. Since 1992 a new moderner type of filer is in production with STANAG/NATO thread and raw aluminium body. IMG_0789.JPG|Comasec Respirátor markings on an early transitional threaded filter. Respirátor (1995-) In 1995 the company was nationalised and in 2007 it merged together with Gamma. Now they produce military and civilain NBC equipment. The filters remained the same from the Comasec Respirátor era only the company logo changed. PPE_mask_m3.jpg|Nowadays produced filters by Respirátor and a 3M mask. class2_01.jpg Other images 29154534994.jpg|From top left to right bottom: 3 Soviet filters including DP-1, 60M filter, 51M filter, Szénmonoxid (CO) filter another 60M and 51M, industrial E2, industrial ammonia K2-P3, J2-P3, 70M, R05 filter and two 93M filter. Ungarn627 520.jpg|Félálarc with Z filter. Photo0075.preview.jpg|Ipari gázálarc with a (late) CO filter. MTI-FOTO-dEtVd3ZnUTFNYmVsVytIMXN4QS8rUldkeXQ1VnJaenVmd3J6ZDExS3Mraz0.jpg|T.35 masks with 34M based industrial filters. Those masks require a rubber ring to be added to fit that kind of filters. IMG_9600.JPG|60M being used with an unknown industrial filter at Nitrokémia in 1973. References * http://www.gammatech.hu/?lang=hun&mnuGrp=mnuAbout&module=showpage&site=about * https://www.respirator.hu/?lang=hun&mnuGrp=mnuAbout&module=showpage&site=cegbemutato * http://gasmask1.kalasnyikov.hu/filters.htm * http://www.atemschutzddr.de/0d5ea9a73d0c0c401/025ea99bcc11e3201/index.html * Polgári Védelem XV. évfolyam 1. szám (newspaper) Category:GOST 8762-75 Category:Gas Mask Canisters Category:Hungary